As disclosed in Patent Document 1, for example, it is known to cut a resin which has been extruded from an extruder in a predetermined amount and supply the resin between a pair of molds, i.e. upper and lower molds, followed by clamping, thereby to allow the resin to compression molded into a predetermined shape.    Patent Document 1: JP-A-2000-280248